Happy Family (english)
by Clois4ever51
Summary: One-shot after the season 7 spoilers. I'm sorry if my English is bad, I am French and this is my first fanfiction in English.


_**Happy family**_

Post 7 x 12-13

Disclaimer The Mentalist isn't mine, it's belong to CBS and Mr Bruno Heller  
I'm sorry if my English is bad, I am French and this is my first fanfiction in English. 

**P.O.V Patrick**

Several months had passed since our wedding and when I learned that I was going to be father again. The renovation of the House was completed, I have to finish paint that child's room , our ideas for color varied constantly, it did y to only two days that we are agree. It would be in purple shades, because my wonderful wife had been clear from the beginning, out of the question that our Princess had a pink room.

It's time to hurry to finish, because birth is planned for in a little bit more than one week. 

**P.O.V Teresa**

I'm more than eager that little girl shows the tip of his nose, I'm not the kind to remained to do nothing of my days, and the fact to be on maternity's leave and that Patrick will not let me help him finish the child room makes feel me useless. I still have even managed to convince him to let me prepare the bed and all the necessary material for my return from motherhood. Everything was finally ready for our daughter.

I can't believe this, me, Teresa, I'm a married woman and I'll to become mom. I've never thought would never live this, I've always maked spend my career first. Today I wouldn't change anything, what we have spend, to get there, each negative event, finished by bringing us to the positive.

**P.O.V Patrick**

Dammit that my hand hurts me. Hurry to the end of this torture, see suffering Teresa's face is much worse than the pain I feel when she grinds me hand. Now half an hour we are in this room, a half hour that seems as an eternity, but the result worth while.

Teresa started to feel the first contractions last night, and she had the good idea to do like if nothing was happened until 5 am, when she finally decide to wake me up because the contractions are so closed. Upon our arrival at the hospital, the midwife was occupied of us and tells us clear even if the labour begin, the delivery wouldn't immediately...

**P.O.V Teresa**

We were finally here, our daughter is comfortably settle against me, Patrick was wonderful and very thoughtful during childbirth, and he had tears of joy at the birth after he have cuts the umbilical cord and he tighten both of us in his arms. Doctor asked Patrick to follow him. To the moment I've don't know why but then when I saw him return with a splint to hand right I understood, I had not felt my strength and had him literally grinding hand, but when I saw the radiant smile he gives me, I know he doesn't hold it against me.

We are therefore in the room to contemplate our small wonder when 3 knocks were heard at the door. Patrick rises and will open. What was not my surprise to see enter Grace, followed by Wayne, Kimball and Jason. Since the wedding we called us by our first names, they couldn't calling decently me boss, or Lisbon and Grace being a Rigsby, we couldn't more call him Van Pelt and for the others it's came naturally.

Patrick took the floor:

-**_My friends, I have the great honour to introduce you to our daughter Michelle Jane._**

Jason and Kimball had tears in their eyes, because we give the name of our friend and colleague missing it y to almost a year now. Grace and Wayne were also touched although they haven't known her, they knew that this was one difficult test more to passed for us. And all came to congratulate us.

I me thinning voice and I turn to my husband.

-**_Actually it's Michelle Charlotte Jane._**

He looks at me, and his eyes fogged tears with the emotion.

-**_Are you sure? I mean..._**

-**_More than sure, I want our daughter is named for his sister if you are in agreement, because is just like you said as, without your past however painful it may be, we would not be married and today we wouldn't have this beautiful little girl._**

He kisses me between two sobs.

-**_I love you, if you knew how much I love you. And I love you my little Princess._**

**Now it's time to us to leave this small family take a rest and enjoy the joys of life, after all they well deserve it, right ?**


End file.
